


Shelter from the Storm

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [20]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker gets scared during a storm and goes to Eliot for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

Prompt: Shelter from the storm

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker

Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker (If you squint)

Eliot was laying in bed, listening to the sounds of the summer storm outside. The heavy pitter-patter of the rain against the window, the loud crack of thunder and the metallic scraps of a window opening. Wait a minute, that wasn't right. Within seconds the hitter was on his feet ready to take the intruder out when he caught a flash of blonde hair crawling into his bed.

He sighed heavily and flopped back down onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes,

"What are you doing here Parker?" there was a small twinge of annoyance in his voice.

The thief curls into his side with her face buried into chest before answering.

"It's storming outside. You're safe and warm." Her voice was small and afraid as Eliot quickly adjusted their position to that the small woman was laying completely on him and his arms here around her.

"Alright you can stay, but I really wish you would have knocked on the door or at least phoned me first, rather than just climbing through my window. I almost hurt you, Parks."

"I'm sorry Eliot, I didn't really think about it." She looks up at him with those big blue eyes of hers and damn it, his will melts.

"Its fine darling,'" he says as a crack of thunder rolls by and the sky lights up. Parker whimpers and snuggles closer. "Shh... you're safe" he whispers and holds her close "you're safe"


End file.
